Nightwing
'''Nightwing '''is a glossy black she-cat with large yellow eyes. She is the mate of Redflight, the child of Silverstripe, and the mother of three kits. History Nightkit was born in the now-growing Clan of DawnClan, along with her unnamed siblings. She was described as one of the smallest cats anyone had ever seen by the elderly Stormstrike, who was shushed by Silverstripe. Nights later, a storm came. Inside the nursery, Nightkit asked why the sky was roaring. Her mother replied that it was the first storm of the moon, and that Nightkit should go back to sleep. Nightkit, however, didn't listen, and bolted outside after everyone was asleep. She soon found herself leaning over a river, which a gust of wind knocked her into. Yowling for help, she somehow managed to grab onto a rock and hold on for dear life. She then noticed a large RiverClan tom who jumped into the waters, picked her up by the scruff of her neck, and dumped her back into DawnClan territory. When Nightkit questioned who he was, he replied, "I am the reason you're here. I recognize you. Now, go." These words stayed with Nightkit, even after she became Nightpaw. After being apprenticed, she asked her mentor who the tom was, to which they meowed, "Nightpaw, don't become absorbed wiht other Clans." Soon after, DawnClan got into a fight with RiverClan over borders. They lost, and Nightpaw was injured. Redpaw, one of her friends, swiftlyy took her to the medicine cat, and along the way they met a large brown tom. Angrily, Nightpaw demanded he leave and stop confusing her. The tom narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then left. Redpaw asked who he was, but Nightpaw brushed him off, saying they had to move quickly. Disgruntled, Redpaw agreed, and they arrived at the medicine cat's den. Throughout Nightpaw's apprenticeship, she regretted yelling to the RiverClan cat many times, but never saw him again until the day after her warrior ceremony. After Miststar made her Nightwing, she went hunting for the Clan the next day, where she met him on one of the borders. She confronted him furiously, accusing him of ruining her reputation, but he cut her off by saying, "That is no way to speak to your father." Stunned, Nightwing asked why Silverstripe didn't tell her this. Her father replied that it would make her question her loyalties, before saying it was for the best. He then told Nightwing to be careful, and disappeared. Nightwing is currently trying to find out who her father is, as he's mysteriously seemed to be wiped off the face of the earth. Personality Nightwing is shown to be very curious and explosive, often hurting others' feelings. She asks many questions, and just wants to know ''why. ''She feels guilty when she yells. She is very loyal to DawnClan, but has began questioning it. Relationships Redflight Redflight became friends with Nightwing back when they were apprentices. They would do everything together, even going as far as convincing Miststar to manipulate patrols for them to work side-by-side. They later became mates. Silverstripe Nightwing loves her mother, but currently resents her for not telling her about being half-Clan. She does, however, understand why she wasn't told. Her Father Nightwing didn't know who her father was for four moons, so she was extremely surprised to learn he was in RiverClan. She regrets that she's half RiverClan, and didn't know where to put her loyalties until she had her kits, which made her realize that she wasn't some half-Clan monster; she was Nightwing. Gallery nightwing.jpg|If Nightwing were real redflight.jpg|Her mate, Redflight Trivia *Nightwing's name resembles the NightWing, a dragon from the popular series ''Wings of Fire ''https://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire_Wiki. *Nightwing did not know she was a half-Clan cat until her father told her. *Anyone can make OCs out of her kits, Icekit, Petalkit, and Leopardkit.